


A nice cup of tea

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maids, Other, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and your girlfriend engage in a maid roleplay. As her master, you request for a drink made in an unorthodox manner.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 42





	A nice cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is intended to be gender-neutral, despite the fact that "Master" may be considered masculine.

You're sitting at your desk, doing your paperwork. As the CEO of an important company, that's something that you'd do, right?

Anyways, following the script you prepared, you're feeling thirsty. In more ways than one.

You ring the nearby bell, and your girlfri- I mean your maid, shows up. She's wearing the classical French Maid outfit, with the black and white contrast, the adorable headband, and most importantly, the short skirt.

"How can I serve you, Master?" You can hear in her voice that she's embarassed by this. This started out as her idea, but it makes sense for her to feel like this.

"Yes, I'm feeling quite parched. I'd like some tea, if you may." As you decided, you press a button on your phone, eliciting a vibrating sound from your maid.

It's a vibrator that you placed in her privates, in order for the "kettle" to prepare.

"O-Oh! Right! Coming ri… right up!" Her voice is shaky. Makes sense, due to her new sensations. 

She slowly makes her way downstairs in order to gather some items.

After a while, she returns. She has a cup, a spoon, and some tea leaves. You can also see some glistening on her inner thighs.

"The t-tea will take some time before it's d-d-done." If her face couldn't be redder before, it certanly is now.

You could wait for a while, but that would be too distracting. Instead, you use the phone to set her vibrator to it's highest setting.

You maid starts to breathe heavily. She kneels down and hold the cup under her skirt. While you can't see, you believe that she may be using her own fingers to speed up the process.

Suddely, she releases a cry of pleasure, having reached her orgasm. When she lifts up the cup again, it's filled with her juices.

Unlike a normal teacup, it's visibly stickier. You can see some of the liquid sticking to the walls of the cup. 

Now shaking, your maid takes some tea leaves and puts them in the cup. She stirs with a spoon, and hands it to you.

"Here you go, Master. I hope it's to your liking." She has an expectant look as you start drinking it.

It's a strange taste, to say the least. Tea and vaginal fluids doesn't mix well. For the sake of your little game, you pretend to enjoy it.

"Yes, it's very good." You finish the cup. "If it's alright with you, please stay here. I'd like some more tea." 

Your maid knows what's to happen and lifts up her skirt. She's not wearing any underwear, and the vibrator is still in her. You take it out and put in your fingers instead.

Unlike the vibrator, your stimulations aren't as monotone, and your maid cries out in even more pleasure. 

"I-I'm cumming, Master!" Not wanting to spill a drop, you move your mouth to her pussy, and drinks her fluids again. This time, directly from the "teapot".

As you swallow the last drops, your girlfriend hugs you. "Thank you for agreeing to do this with me. I know it's a strange fantasy, but I always wanted to try it."

"No worries. It was fun." You return her embrace, and whispers in her ear:

"Now, should I prepare your 'drink'?"


End file.
